Be careful what you wish for
by SakuraRi
Summary: Tai wishes to save the digital world again. He wants to be part of something and misses the closeness of the digi-destined when they together. What if his wish comes true? Mabey the fate of the digi-world will be in his hands again. R+R!
1. Wish

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, so don't sue me. I'm broke. I am merely borowing.Be nice if I did own Digimon, but I don't.  
This is my second fic, but my first Digimon fic. R+R That's what the little box is for. I began this when they were almost done with the control spires so that's why it's in there. okay? READ!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1 WISH  
Sometimes I wish things were the way they used to be. I want to be part of something, save the digital world again. I know the new digi-destined can handle it, but I still want to help. It was nice to be part of something, feel needed.All of us original digi-destined were always together, but now we've gone our seperate ways. Matt's a rock star, Sora........well, we're not on the soccer team together anymore because she's into tennis now, Mimi moved to the U.S., and Joe goes to a different school. We've all changed. Sora plants flowers now and plays tennis. I still have gogles though. Sora got new ones for me as a present because I gave my old ones to Davis. I smile to myself. I really do miss the way.............  
"Tai!"  
" Tai Kamiya!!!"  
" TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!!!"  
" Ahhhh!!!" I jump 10 feet in the air.  
" Sorry, Mr.Hexigonial. I'm back now."  
" Now would you mind explaining the lesson, Tai?"  
" Umm....Uh.........Uh......"  
Matt quickly explained it to me as I stood there, blushing furiosly and I repeatedly it back to the teacher.  
" You must have ben paying attention Tai, unless someone helped you." Sweatdrop by both Matt and Tai.  
" Were you daydraming about girls, mabey Sora?"Matt asked teasingly.  
" Quit teasing me Matt! I was not!"  
I forced myself to pay attention for the rest of math. As soon as the bell rang, I gathered up my books and jumped out of my seat. I started to run out the door when I heard Matt calling me.  
" Hey, Tai! Wait for me!"  
I turned around and waited for Matt. We walked out of the classroom.  
" Thanks Matt."  
" You're welcome. So, Tai. What were you daydreaming about?"  
" Nothing and I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking!"  
" Alright, then. What were you thinking about? Come on, you can tell me."  
`" It's nothing Matt."  
Then I saw Sora.  
" Hey, Sora!"I yelled.  
She walked over," Hey, Tai!"  
I was happy to see her . The two of us are good friends, but we don't see each other as much as we used to. I walked away in the direction of my locker. We usually walk to Language Arts which was our next and last class of the day. The schedule changes so it isn't always our last class.  
" Tai, where are you going? We always walk to your next class together," said Sora, looking hurt.  
" Gomen Sora. I forgot to tell you I forgot my L.A. book. I was going to my locker,"said Tai with a smile as he touched his gogles. It was a special guesture between the two of them and made Sora smile. All was forgiven and forgotten.  
" It's okay Tai. I'll forgive you." Sora said with a smile.  
The two of them walked to Tai's locker with Matt following closely behind. Tai quickly grabbed his book before a teacher saw. You were only allowed to go every two periods. Their school was strict about locker times.  
The three of us walked to class talking rapidly. I looked at Sora who was on my left. I guess I was staring as I looked at the clothes she was wearing. It was the usual green school uniform. Her short hair was down; she never put barrettes in it or anything, but it still looks nice. I realised she looked beautiful in a skirt. I looked into her red eyes. Some people find her eye color a little weird, but I don't. Kari, my sister, had red eyes too. At least you don't have to worry about red eyes in a picture because they already are! I smiled to myself and almost laughed. Matt brought me back to reality.  
" Hey Tai, are you going to my concert on Friday?"  
" I plan to, but I have to check my calandar. I don't rember if it's this Friday or next Friday I'm busy."  
" So, your organized now?" You'd think I was the most unorganized person.  
" Hey was that an insult? If it was......." I glared at him angily.  
Sora laughed and said playfully in a sweet voice as if she were talking to little kids," Now come on you two. No fighting."  
She winked and I of course winked back. We entered the classroom and sat in our seats. I sat in back of Sora and Matt sat next to me. Language Arts began and I tried to pay attention as the teacher talked about verbs and things like that. I found it boring. We took notes and when the teacher wasn't looking, talked.  
I tapped Sora's shoulder;" You want to go to the digital world after school?"  
" Sure. Hey Tai, Matt mentioned you were daydreaming durring math. What were you daydreaming about?" asked Sora curiously.  
" I wasn't daydreaming! I was thinking! I was just lost in my thoughts, that's all."  
" Sorry Sora. I didn't mean talk so harshly to you."  
" Okay."  
I turned to the side and looked at Matt. " Are you coming to the digital world after school?"  
" Of course. I have practise, but it's later, so I'll be able to come."  
" Good. Sora's coming too."  
" Sora? Matt?"  
" Yeah Tai." said Matt and Sora.  
" You wouldn't mind if I asked Izzy to come, would you? Sometimes he feels left out, like that time with Kari and nobody called him for help."  
" Sure, he can come along," said Matt.  
" Fine with me," said Sora.  
The teacher turned around then so we stopped talking and were silent the rest of the period.The bell rang signifying the end of the class and Tai waited for Sora..........oh yeah, and Matt. They each went to their lockers. Matt and Sora waited for Tai who was getting Izzy.  
" Hello. Matt. Sora."  
" Hi Izzy."  
" Hi Izzy. What's ^?  
" Technically the sky is up, Matt." ( You know I can actually picture him saying that."  
" I wasn't being technical, Izzy."  
" Ummm....okay, well I was."  
" I know that!"  
" Come on! Let's get going. I know we all want to go to the digital world. I can't wait to see Augumon!" said Tai excitedtly."  
" It's weird. Matt and Tai usually argue, not Izzy and Matt."  
" At least Matt's not picking on me."  
" I could start now if you want, Tai."(I'm sure u know that's Matt talking. duh.)  
" No that's okay."(think u can figure that on ur own.  
" You realise they don't know we're coming." said Izzy.  
" E-mail them then."  
" Okay." said Izzy.  
EMAIL: Davis-  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and I are coming to the digi-world with you. Wait for us.  
-Izzy  
************************************************************************  
" Hey guys! I got an e-mail from Izzy. He said he's coming to the digi-world with Tai, Sora, and Matt. He wants us to wait for them."  
" I'm surprised Tai is coming. I think he would have said something."  
" You know Tai. He's just like Davis." said Youlie.  
" What's that supposed to mean?" asked Davis.  
" Nothing."  
" What are we going to do while we're waiting?" said Davis making a segne.  
" I don't know, but one of us should keep watch; we wouldn't want a teacher or anyone else to see our digimon." said Cody reasonably.  
" I'll watch."   
Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice, surprised to see Ken standing in the doorway.  
" I didn't know you were here Ken!" said Youlie with bubbling happyness.  
Ken just nodded and said," You might want to send an e-mail back so they know your waiting."  
E-MAIL:Izzy-  
We'll wait for you. Ken's here too. Hey, that rhymed.  
-Davis  
************************************************************************  
" I just got a reply from Davis. He said he'll wait for us and Ken's with them." said Izzy.   
" Feel better, Izzy?" asked Sora teasingly.  
" Oh, yes, much better," said Izzy sarcasticly, mad Sora was teasing him.  
" Come on, I was only playing around."  
" Ooooooooo.......Izzy's mad," said Tai with a grin.  
" I am not!"  
" Are to!"  
" Are not!"  
" Are to!"  
" How old do you think they are? 8? 9?" asked Sora, eyeing Izzy and Tai with a solem expression,trying to keep from laughing.  
" Are not!"  
" Are to!"  
" I don't know," said Matt.  
" Are not!"  
" It's kind of funny," said Sora stiffling a giggle as she watched Tai continue yell "are to" at Izzy. Tai looked rather kawaii as he argued. He looked sort of handsome in his school uniform, especially the kakis. A new realisation came to me: not only did he look best in kakis and a shirt, but that's what I liked on him best. I smiled and woke up from my daze as Tai yelled, " Are to!"  
" Alright, I think you two can stop fighting now," said Matt.  
" We were about to."said Tai.  
" Sure."  
" We were just kidding around, Matt. We would have stopped eventually."  
They arrived at the computer room.  
" Hi Ken." said Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora.  
" Hello."  
" Hey!" said Tai as he entered the room," Are you all ready to go to the digital world?"  
" Hey, Tai, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked Kari.  
" We didn't plan on it. We decided during lat period."  
" Let's go to the digi-world! Digi-port open!" yelled Youlie.  
" Come on!" said Davis.  
Ken left the doorway and they all entered th digi world, including Ken.  
" Augumon!"  
" Tai!"  
" Biyomon!"  
" Sora!"  
" Tentomon!"  
" Izzy!"  
" Gabumon!"  
" Matt!"  
Suddenly Tai yelled," Group hug!"  
Izzy, Sora, Matt, and their digimon as well Augumon looked at him weird, but then thought, "Why not?"  
Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt, and their digimon jumped on each other and joined in a group hug. Tai found his arm tightly around Sora and blushed.  
We're only friends. Right? Then why am I blushing?, thought Tai.  
" We need more people!" yelled Tai as he pushed the previous thoughts out of his head.  
Kari jumped onto her brother's back and he groaned in pain. Then everyone excepy Ken joined in.  
" Come on Ken! Join us!"yelled Youlie.  
" I don't deserve to be in your group hug. I'm not part of your group."  
" Come on Ken! We're your friends! You are part of our group! Come on!" urged Davis.  
" Yeah! Come on!" urged Tai who was lost in the pile.  
" Come on Ken! It will be fun! Trust me!" said Youlie.  
" Alright," said Ken unsurely and noticed Wormmon had already joined in.  
He jumped in nearly squashing some people as he joined in.He soon found his arm tightly around Youlie and blushed. Youle looked at him and blushed as he held her tighter.  
Meanwhile on the otherside of the group hug the same thing was happening. Tk and Kari looked at each other while having an arm around each other.  
Why do I have to be the one over here away from Kari? When this is over, I'm gonna get Tk! She's my girl!, thought Davis.  
Finally everybody let go and collasped on to the ground laughing. They all sat up.Cody looked confused because those who were blushing still were. TK stood up and his hat was titled to the side, almost falling off. He was still blushing.  
Kawaii!, thought Kari.  
" Why are you guys blushing?" asked the confused Cody.  
" Oh, it's nothing, Cody. What are you talking about?" asked Youlie as a HUGE sweatdrop appeared at the back of her head. She started laughing nervously. Everyone blushing was now sweatdropping.  
" Yeah it's nothing," said Tai as he put his arm behind his head.  
" Then why are you blushing, Tai? Is it-"said Matt taughtingly.  
" SHUT UP!" yelled Tai.  
Everybody looked at Tai surprised, their mouths hanging open. Tai usually didn't get this mad.  
Wow, thought Izzy. He hasn't gotten this mad since the time I said he must have been a real jerk if Sora didn't want to talk to him.(I'm sure you all know about the hairpin thing from the movie.)  
Tai turned to Matt," I don't mind if you tease a little, but you NEVER stop." Tai walked away. He couldn't believe he blew up like that. He jadn' done that since Izzy called hi a jerk when he and Sora had the argument about the hairclip.  
Tai really didn't want to be the first to say sorry, but his conscious was bothering him and he Sora didn't help with the look she was giving him. Matt should say was sorry.  
Tai said it first anyways," Sorry Matt. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that, but you tease me a lot."  
" Yeah....well, I'm sorry too. I'll try not to tease you ........as much." Matt said misteviously. Sora smiled at Tai and he smiled back.  
" I'm gonna get you TJ or TF or whoever you are!" yelled Davis, who had been fuming unnoticed for the last few minutes.  
" Huh?" said TK confused.  
Davis yelled as he jumped on TK. The two of them began rolling on the ground; Davis was trying to puch Tk who was doging the punches.  
" I don't want to fight Davis!"  
" Come on . Calm down," said Cody reasonably.  
" You stay away!" yelled Davis to TK.  
" Oh, I get it,"TK said calmy," you're jealous."  
" I am not!" said Davis defiently. "OK, whatever you say Davis." said TK as the two of them were still rolling on the ground. Davis tried to punch TK and just missed. Matt and Tai decided to break them apart. Tai grabbed Davis and Matt grabbed TK. Davis was kicking and trying to get away. TK twisted a little, but that was it. Tk sort of wanted to fight, but he knew better and was smart enough not to.  
" You don't have to hold mr Matt. I don't want to fight," said TK and Matt let go.  
Davis stopped kicking when he saw TK walk away.  
" You can let go now, Tai"  
" You woun't fight, right?"  
" Right."  
" Okay." Tai let go.  
" What was that about?" asked Youlie.  
" I think it was Kari."said Cody.  
" Oh, now I get it."  
" That was interesring."said Ken.  
" Um-hum."agreed Sora.  
" Come on! Let's go destroy some control spires!" said Davis.  
The digi-destined and their digimon walked towards the nearest area with control spire, which wasn't too far away.  
" Why do human boys act so strangely around human girls?" asked Veemon.  
" I don't know, but I think they were fighting over Kari. They should be fighting evil digimon or destroying control spires, not fighting with each other." said Patamon.  
**************************************************************************************************  
" Fire Rocket!"  
" Gold Rush!"  
" Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there goes another control spire!" yelled Davis.  
" Shooting Star!"  
" Rosetta Stone!"  
" Nova Blast!"  
" Howling Blaster!"  
" Electro-Shocker!"  
" YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled everyone as most of the control spires were destroyed.  
" Guess we should go." said Tai.  
" Yeah." said everyone.  
" Bye Augumon."  
" Bye Tai."  
" Bye Biyomon."  
" Bye Sora."  
" Bye Tentamon."  
" Bye Izzy."  
" Bye Gabumon."  
" Bye Matt."  
The digi-destined and the new digi-destined waved as they went back to the real world.  
" That was great! It was nice to see Augumon!" said Tai.  
" Yeah. I missed Gabumon." said Matt.  
" Um-hum. It seems we all enjoyed it. I know I did."  
" I agree," said Izzy.  
" We should be going,"said Matt.  
" Yeah. Come on Kari," said Tai.  
" K. Bye!" said Kari.  
" See you later TK." said Matt.  
" Bye."  
" Bye!" said everyone else.  
Ken walked up to Youlie," May I walk you home, Youlie? I was going that way anyways, so I'd thought I'd walk with you."  
" Sure, Ken. Thanks!" Youlie cried happyly( you know I don't mean tears, right?)  
That gave Davis an idea," Kari, wait up! I want to walk you home!!!" yelled Davis as he ran after Kari.  
" He never gives up," said Cody.  
" I know." said TK.  
" We might as well follow Ken and Youlie," said Cody.  
" Nah. Let's leave him alone. We can walk by ourselves."  
**************************************************************************************************  
Tai had just finished eating his dinner and was changing into his pajamas.  
I wish I had asked to eat over someone else's house or something. Mom should take a cooking class, Tai thought with a groan.  
That night as Tai fell asleep, he didn't know that mabey his wish would come true. Mabey the fate of the digital world would be in his hands. Again.  
  
  
Author's notes: Yay! Finished! You can rest fingers. Go ahead! You've earned it. *strokes fingers repeatedly* Yeah......sorry about that. What'd you expect? It's 11:10 at night. Actually I thought it was funny. I started to laugh hysterically. I'm sure my family thinks I'm weird. Like they aren't.*sarcastic* I have an Uncle named Ken. It would be fun the next time I see him to ask him questions about being a digi-destined. *grins* This fic is for Orange Bubbles who died yesterday. He was one of our goldfish. We buried him yesterday( or at least we tried to. I think there was a rock.) *sniff* I'll dedicate a fic to you guys too, okay Tigger, Holly, and Ganki? I'll do it on the date Tiggy died. *sob* Alright enough. I'm really bad at spelling so if things are misspelled. Oh well. If you have a problem u can tell me how to spell it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMEZ!!!!!!!!! Understand? 


	2. Grapes!

Disclaimer: I don't own digmon. I am merely borowing. You know the drill.  
  
Chapter two A grape fight and more  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't his bedroom and he wasn't laying in his bed.  
Where am I? I must be dreaming, thought Tai as he say up. That's when he noticed Sora laying next to him. He watched her sleeping. He bent over and could hear her slow deep breathing. She looked so sweet when she was sleeping, Tai realised in wonderment and amasement. He felt so peaceful watching her sleep soundly. He then shook her awake.  
" Sora......Sora. Sora! Wake up!"  
Sora thought she heard someone calling her.  
Huh? Who's calling me? I don't want to wake up.........thought a half asleep Sora.  
" Uhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn............." Sora moaned as she opened her eyes.  
" Sora! I think we're in the digital world!"  
" What?! Tai? What are you doing here?" asked Sora sleepily.  
" Wake up!!!" yelled Tai as he took hold of her shoulders aand shook her.  
" I'm awake!" yelled Sora as she sat up.(guess they're all sound sleepers. hahahaha)  
" Good. I think we're in the digital world."  
Sora slowly stood up and looked around," I think you're right Tai."  
" Everyone seems to be here except the new digi-destined," commented Tai.  
" Yeah and we're the only ones awake."  
" Let's wake them up," said Tai with glee.  
" Alright."  
Tai walked over to Matt and said loudly," Wake up!"  
" Ahhh!! I'm awake Tai! What are you doing here?"  
" We're in the digital world."  
" What?!"  
" That's right."  
Meanwhile Sora was tryuing to shake a VERY deep asleep Mimi awake. It wasn't working so Sora decided to do what Tai did only LOUDER.  
" WAKE UP MIMI!!!!" Sora yelled at the top of her lungs.  
" AHHHHHH!!! What? Huh? Where am I" said Mimi after waking up with a jolt.  
Everyone else woke up too and said," What's going on!?"  
" We're in the digital world." said Tai and Sora together.  
" It certainly looks like it. Where are our-" said Izzy.  
" Hi! You're back so soon!" interupted their digimon with happiness and surprise as they appeared out of nowhere.  
" There's our answer," said Izzy.  
I wonder why we're here. There must be a reason." said Tai.  
" Yeah. We wouldn't be here for nothing," agreed Matt.  
" What should we do?" asked TK.  
*grumble* *grumble*  
" The first thing we should do is get some food," said Kari with a laugh as she eyed TK whose stomach it was that growled.  
" Yeah," said TK embrassed.  
" Hey! Who's that?" Tai when he saw a figure in a cape approaching them.  
" It's wizardmon!" said Kari in a surprised voice.  
" Hi," said Wizardmon.  
Matt stepped forward and said," Do you know why we are here?"  
" The digital world needs your help again," he answered.  
" Why us? There's new digi-destined." said Mimi.  
" I know they are needed to defeat Arukennymon. There's something else for you to do."  
" What?" asked Kari.  
" You will find out soon enough. Someone is coming to explain a little and help. You will know when you see her."  
" So it's a girl?" said TK.  
" Yes."  
" What are we going to do until then?" asked Kari.  
" You will do what you did before-travel. You don't need to know where you are going because your hearts will guide you."  
" Okay, let's go then!" said Tai, ready to start a new adventure.  
" Don't you think we should get some food first, Tai? I think TK's hungry," said Kari grinning.  
*grumble* *growl* *grumble* *grumble*  
Everyone burst out laughing even TK, who was sweatdropping.  
" Yeah, I think Kari's right," said Matt.  
" I have to go now. Bye," said Wizardmon and quickly departed.  
" Bye!" said everyone.  
" Now let's go find some food!" shouted Tai as everyone covered their ears.  
" If anyone needs any asprin, I have some,"said Joe looking DIRECTLY at Tai. *sweatdrop*  
" Sorry," said Tai sheepishly. (alright so it wasn't that funny. Oh well.)  
They started off and soon found some food. As they were eating, Tai got an idea. Sora was sitting across from him. A mischievous smile came upon his face and he picked up a grape. He put his arm back and launched it.  
" Huh? What was that?" asked Sora looking very confused after the grape hit her head.  
Palamon walked over and looked around. " It was a grape."  
" Where did it come from? asked Sora.  
" Someone must have thrown it." said Biyomon.  
" Hmmmm.......I wonder who it is..." said Sora suspiciously as she looked around at everybody even though she had an idea who it might be.  
" I know I didn't throw it; I would have eaten it," said Tentamon.  
" I bet it was Tai," said Sora knowingly.  
*blush*  
" Tai!!!!" said an agrivated Sora with a groan.  
" What?" asked Tai innocently.  
Thus, the big grape fight between Tai and Sora was started.(much like a food fight except the only food you use is grapes.) Sora launched her grapes at Tai and they hit hit on the nose. Tai grinned mischievous smile again and threw some back. Soon grapes were flying through the air so fast you could barely see them. It was your typical food fight although it had only two people. Everyone else watched the grapes wizz back and forth through the air. A grape hit Tai on the forhead and he nearly fell over.  
" Hey not so hard!" said Tai.  
" That's what you get for messing with me, Tai." said Sora impishly.  
" Oh yeah." growled Tai pretending to be mad.  
Tai threw a grape and it hit Sora's nose, bounced off, and almost went down her shirt. Both Tai and Sora blushed bright red. Sora began giggling.  
" Sorry." said Tai and turned redder," I didn't mean for that to happen.  
" It's alright." said Sora as she turned away hoping he wouldn't see her blush.  
" Do you think we could play soccer with the grapes?" asked Tai grinning.  
" No," said Sora while rolling her eyes. Tai seemed to have a one track one mind.  
Tai stood up," Everyone have enough to eat?"Everyone nodded.  
" Let's go now then." said Tai and with a grin on his face began marching. Everyone else got up and began marching too. Kari took a picture.  
************************************************************************  
At the end of the day they were all tired and hungry. Tai was looking for food and found some grapes. As soon as he saw them he started laughing hysterically.  
Because she was near by Sora heard him and came over saying," What's so funny, Tai?"  
Tai continued laughing hysterically unable to answer. Finally through bits of laughter he said," Grapes!" and began laughing again.  
Now Sora began laughing hyserically, so it was the two of them laughing instead of only Tai.  
A few minutes later:  
" Where's Tai and Sora?"asked Izzy.  
" I don't know. They went to get food and never came back," said Augumon.  
" Do you think they were attacked by an evil digimon?"asked Mimi worredly.  
" I don't think so. We probably would have heard something,"said Joe.  
" I bet they went off into the woods together," said Matt.  
" Matt! You're a pervert, you know!"  
" I am not a pervert, TK!"  
" Yes you are! Think about what you just said."  
" They probably did! I am not a pervert."  
" Come on you two. Let's go find them." said Mimi.  
"Just so you know, Matt, my brother wouldn't do that."  
After walking for a while they heard laughter. Augumon and Biyomon started running.  
" That sounds like Tai!" said Augumon excitedly.  
" That sounds like Sora!" said Biyomon excitedly.  
Everytime Tai and Sora calmed down they would look at eachother and one of them would say grapes. Neither of them had any idea how much time had passed.  
While laughing hysterically, Tai was about to throw a grape when he heard," What's so funny guys?"  
Tai and Sora looked at eachother and at the same time said," Grapes!" and continued laughing hysterically. From that time on the word 'grapes' was a joke between the two of them and if you said it they would start laughing.  
After they calmed down, Tai said," Come on. Let's go."  
They watched the sunset as they ate. Sora sighed while waatching the sunset. Tai ogled at her for a moment and returned to watching the sunset.  
TK smiled at Kari as he watched her face which seemed so full of happiness and contentment.  
She smiled back and said," It's so beautiful isn't it?" Tk merely nodded in agreement.  
************************************************************************  
Everyone was going to bed, but the guys were deciding who was going to watch and when.  
" I'm going first!" voluntered Tai imedently.  
" I-" said Matt.  
" I'll go next." interupted Sora.  
" What? We'd thought we would let you guys sleep," said Tai.  
" That's nice, but I'm going to watch tonight," said Sora.  
" Alright," said Tai.  
" I'll go after Sora then," said Matt.  
" I'll go after Matt." said TK.  
" I'll go after TK," said Joe.  
After they decided who was going to watch when, they went to sleep. Tai looked up at the stars and sighed. He had missed the digi-world and was happy to be back.  
" You're so happy, Tai. Why?" asked Tai curiously.  
" I missed the digi world, Augumon. I'm glad to be back and we're all together again."  
" I'm glad you're back too."  
Tai rembered the first night he had a night watch in the dig world. It was interupted by Seadramon. Nothing had happened so far, but something inside of him told him it would and soon.  
************************************************************************  
Author's notes: Finally finished! Sorry it took so long. Some days I didn't get around to it and sometimes someone else was on the computer at night, which is when I usually type fics. Also fanfiction.net wasn't working either so I couldn't post this chapter otherwise it would have been posted sooner. It might take while for me to put up the next chapter because the next chapter is long and unfinished. Expect a new character in the next chapter. The next chapter will be called Moon's child. As I write the chapters I'll introduce the relationships I like. The first one was of course TAIORA! YAY! This chapter was just a silly chapter. The next actually explains a bit. R+R! Also, NO FLAMEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-Digi Mistress Sakura 


	3. Moon's Child

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own digimon. I wish I did but I didn't. We all know how that is. Someday I'll create my own anime...............   
Chapter 3   
Moon's Child   
  
  
Now that Tai's watch was done it was Sora's turn. Instead of going to sleep, Tai stayed up and talked with Sora. They didn't usually get to talk because the had grown apart a little. Their lives had become different from when they had first been digi-destineds. Eventually they stopped talking and gazed up at the stars.   
After they had been gazing at the perfect night sky for awhile, Sora said," Isn't this beautiful, Tai? I missed talking to you, you know. I'm glad to be back again."   
When Tai didn't answer, Sora looked over at him and realised he had fallen asleep leaning on her shoulder. Poor Tai. He stayed up and talked with me, she thought as she ruffled his hair.   
She let him rest his head on her shoulder during the rest of her night watch. When it was over she realised she had a problem. Tai was sleeping on her shoulder and in order to wake up Matt she would have to wake Tai. He was sleeping so peacefully she couldn't wake him up. She looked around and got an idea. She began throwing pebbles. One hit Matt and he slowly woke up. Once she starting showering him with pebbles he woke up VERY quickly.   
" What's the big idea?" grumbled Matt quietly.   
" It's your turn to watch and I had to wake you up."   
" You didn't have to throw rocks at me!"   
" They were pebbles!"   
" Whatever!" said Matt as he walked over.   
" Tai fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake him up."   
" Oh. Well, you might as well wake him up now."   
" Nah, he stayed up and talked with me. I'll let him sleep."   
Sora layed down and careful brought Tai with her so he wouldn't wake up. She soon fell asleep.   
***   
Tai woke up with the feeling not as if he had slept on the ground but as if his had been resting on something. He turned to his left and found his face next to Sora's! Ahhhhhh!!! Tai almost yelled in surprise and he quickly sat up. Oh no! I must have been sleeping on her shoulder!   
Sora felt a sudden coldness on her shoulder and started to wake up. Why is my shoulder cold? She opened her eyes and saw Tai sitting up next to her.   
She sat up and said," You're awake now?"   
" Yeah. Sorry I fell asleep while we were talking. I must have been tired," said Tai, blushing at the realisation of it.   
" That's alright." *blush*   
" Hey Tai. Did you sleep well?" said Matt.   
" Oh, hi Matt. I didn't know you were there. Yes, I slept well, Matt." Tai began blushing like mad.   
" I bet Sora's really comfy," said Matt with an evil grin.   
" MATT!!!" yelled Tai angrily.   
" What?" he asked innocently while standing the way he always did, trying to look cool.   
Tai just ignored him and muttered something about getteing breakfast. Sora got up and said she was ging to get some food too. She walked into the woods and then began running in the direction Tai went, calling his name.   
" Tai! Tai! Tai! Tai! Where are you?"   
She found him standing by a tree. He had picked a few things, but was mostly doing nothing.   
" Tai?" she whispered.   
No answer.   
" Tai," she said a little louder.   
" What?" he grumbled.   
" Matt wasn't trying to be mean, Tai. He was only fooling around. I'm not defending him though. He shouldn't tease you so much, but that's the way it is."   
" He thinks he's better than everyone else."   
" I don't think so. He has his own problems, Tai. Of course anything would be more comfortable than the ground, even my shoulder."   
A small smile began to creep on his face.   
" I got something for you."   
" What?" he asked with sudden interest.   
She grinned and opened her hand to reveal a grape. Tai had the irresistable urge to laugh. He tried so hard not to, but in the end it didn't work. He burst out laughing. Matt was soon forgiven and forgotten. ( The grape disappeared into Tai's mouth thanks to Sora.)   
Meanwhile Tk and Kari were having problems of their own.   
Kai started to wake up. She didn't want to. She was so nice and warm. I don't want to wake up. It feels like I'm in my nice warm bed. Wait! I'm in the digi-world! I'm not in my bed.   
Karie immediately opened her eyes. Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping on her stomach. Tk had obviously rolled over in his sleep because he was now curled up right next to her.   
What I am I going to do now? I can't sit up because I'll wake them all up. They're really warm. That must be why I wasn't cold like the other night. Kari started blushing. She began twisting bits of Tk's golden hair around her finger.   
Tk shifted in his sleep. Before he had been on his side. Now he lay with his resting on Kari's side. Kari sat up slightly resting on her hands and careful not to wake anyone.   
Tk began to wake up anyway. He could feel someone staring at him intently. He opened his eyes. Looking at him was Kari, whose cheeks were blushing a small patch of light poesy pink. Tk sat up quickly and jumped up. His face started turning a shade of light red.   
" Morning," said Kari as if nothing had happened.   
" Morning," answered Tk turning red. He did seem kind of embrassed.   
" Sorry. I must have rolled over in my sleep." he continued.   
" It's okay. I think we were all kind of cold. Look at these little guys." She guestered towards her stomach. She smiled. " We all ended up being warm during the night."   
Gatomon sat up. As she did she accidently pulled Patamon's ear.   
" Watch the ear," said Patamon.   
" Sorry, it was an accident," said Gatomon.   
" Morning guys," said Kari.   
" Mornin' Kari and Tk," said Gatomon.   
" Morning," said Patamon.   
" Hey guys! You gonna eat breakfast or what?" said Joe as Tk was about to say good morning.   
" Well, I can't get up if there's someone on me," said Kari.   
" Sorry," said Gatomon and Patamon. They both hopped off.   
" Let me help you up," said Tk and held out his hand. Tk pulled Kari up.   
" Thanks."   
Kari and Tk were silent the few feet to where everyone else was eating.   
" Hey Kari, you make a nice pillow." said Gatomon. Kari laughed.   
" So what were you guys doing back there?" asked Joe.   
" Waiting for these two sleepyheads to wake up," said Kari with a grin.   
" Hey, we weren't the only ones who slept in," said Patamon.   
They sat down.   
" Morning Kari," said Tai.   
" Morning Tai." Tai looked at Kari and Tk. Was it just him or was something going on? He looked at Sora. She shrugged, but wondered if their morning had been anything like hers and Tai's.   
***   
In the distance the group could see a figure in a black cloak with a hood. She had a pale face and deep blue eyes like the sky before it turns black or like the sea. Her eyes sparkled like light on water or stars. She had long black hair that fell over her sholders and cascaded down her back in waves underneath her cloak. ( If you've seen Sakura's mom in CCS, you can get a good idea what she looks like, epecially the hair.) Some of the ends of her hair escaped the cloak and stuck out the top. Sections of her hair hung at both sides of her face. She was wearing a white skirt that went past her knees. Tiny blue stars like this: *, were scattered all over the skirt and were the same color as her eyes. They could tell her shirt was obviously blue from what wasn't covered by the cloak.   
Next to her stood a white cat whose tail and claws were tipped with black. Its eyes were the same color as the girl's. It had whiskers that started as white, but shaded into black. Around its neck was a row of blue stars with a cresent moon in the middle below the chin.   
Joe looked at her and thought how beautiful she was. She glanced at Joe and smiled. he couldn't help smiling back.   
" My name is Yue-hua," she said.   
" So you're Chinese," said Izzy.   
" Yes and no. My father is Japanese and my mother is Chinese. I have a Chinese name because my father loved Chinese names."   
" Your name means moon something right?" asked Joe thinking to himself she looked like a child of the moon.   
" Yes, my name means moon blossom."   
" Why are you here?" asked Tai.   
" Genni sent me."   
" Do you know why we are here,"asked Sora.   
Yue-hua nodded," You have sent for because there are new evils. The new digi-destined can't do everything. They have their hands full and you are more experenced. Some of the dark masters are back and new evils have arrisen with them. You're hearts will guide you on your quest ans at sometime I will join you. Before I leave, I leave you with tasks that will help you. Tk, you must be everyone's hope when there is none. Kari, you must help Tk shed the light of hope and be everyone's light. Be careful that your love to help others does not blind you. Tai, look before you leap into action. If you don't you could put everyone in danger. Sora, care for everyone and watch over the adventurous one. Izzy, don't over analise everything and be alert. Mimi, you need not to comlain; it will make this journey more bearable. Joe, that's your name right?" She smiled brightly.   
" Yeah."   
" Joe, you need to look on the bright side and pay attention to the the light of hope. This will be a hard journey. One last thing, these will strengthen your crests."   
" Yue-hua handed then each something that was a quarter of their digi-vices and shaped like their crests.   
" How do we use them?" asked Tai as he fingered the new divice.   
" Put them on your digi-vices. I'll show you." She picked up Joe's digi-vice, much to Tai's surprise. She carefully latched it on.   
Yue-hua and Joe stared at eachother, unsure of what to do and the silence was akward. Joe had no idea what to say and he didn't want to seem stupid. Yue-hua was blushing slightly. Mimi interupted the silence.   
" Ow!" she said as she accidently got a small piece of skin caught underneath.   
Izzy came over and said," Are you okay? What happened?" Mimi held out her finger. On her finger was a good sized, but not very deep cut.   
When Izzy saw her finger he imdently bent down and began frantically searching through his backpack for a bandade. Some of contents of his backpack lay scattered on the ground after he was done looking through it. Everyone stared at him and sweatdropped. They all had their mouths wide open.   
"Joe, do you have a bandaid?" asked Izzy.   
" Yeah, here," said Joe and handed him a bandaid.   
" Do you have alcohol?"   
Joe handed him the bottle of it. Izzy pomptly cleaned Mimi's finger and put the bandaid on. Mimi blushed a little.   
" Too bad you don't have any pink ones, Joe," commented Izzy looking at Mimi's pink hair and rembering how much she loved pink.   
" I do. I didn't know you wanted one. I have a lot of neon colored bandaids," said Joe.   
" Do you have any soccerball ones?" asked Tai hopefully.   
Sora laughed. " No," answered Joe.   
" Too bad."   
" I don't think there's anymore obssessed with soccer than Tai," said Sora.   
" I agree," said Matt.   
" Are you obssessed with soccer too, Joe?" asked Yue-hua.   
" No."   
After helping Mimi with her digi-vice, Yue-hua said she had to go.   
" Bye Yue-hua," said Joe.   
" Bye Joe. Bye everybody. See you."   
" Bye!" Yue-hua walked away slowly, smiling and waving good-bye.   
They all waved until they couldn't see her retreating form. Joe watched and thought again that the moon blossom looked like a child of the moon. Moon blossom. It definately fits.   
***   
A little while later Yue-hua went through the door of a house and gently closed it after her.   
" I'm home Daddy!" she sang out. She was probably too old to be calling her father "daddy", but he always seemed more like daddy than dad. Maybe it was because he hadn't always been able to be there or maybe she just liked to call him that.   
Her father looked at his only child. It would be nicer if he could see her and his wife more often.   
Yue-hua kissed her da on the cheek. He smiled. She was so much like her mother, who at the moment was blow-drying her hair.   
" How did it go?" he asked.   
" Fine. I gave the digi-destined their steel crests. Mimi accidently cut her finger when she tried to put her steel crest on her digi-vice."   
" Is she alright?" he asked in a conserned voice.   
" Yes, Izzy helped her clean it and put a bandaid on it."   
" Did you explain the steel crests?"   
" I told them it would strengthen their crests, but I forgot to tell them what they were called."   
" It's probably better that way. the dark masters will want the steel crests."   
Yue-hua's mother, Chyu-yue, came down the stairs. She gave her husband and daughter a kiss. She asked Yue-hua if she wanted to go pick moon lilies, which were their favorite flowers. Yue-hua said yes and her father decided to come too. As she walked out the door, Yue-hua wondered what the digi-destined would think if they knew Genni was her father.   
  
Author's notes: I'm Done! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. I had some problems with my computer. It wouldn't open the file and then I eventually forgot about it. I have the next chapter written. Now all I have to do is type it up. Expect foreshadowing in the next chapter. So, how did you like the ending to this chapter? Was it a surprise? Tell me in your reviews. Rember! R + R!( read and review for those who don't know).   
-Digi Mistress Sakura 


	4. Emergency

Chapter 4: Emergency  
  
  
Malvadomon smiled evilly. The digi-destined were getting closer. Perhaps he could brainwash one of them. Maybe the leader or maybe the rebellious. Perhaps he would be the easiest prey.  
" There will be no digi-destined once I get through with them!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!" (Yeah, kind of corny, but I couldn't of anything else.)   
Malvadomon had been created for evil nad nothing else. It would be hard to describe Malvadomon's appearence. Have you ever thought about what evil looks like? Does darkness really look like anything. He looked more like a dark shadow than anything else. How are you supposed to attack a shadow?  
***  
" Isn't it strange that we haven't met up with any evil digimon yet?" said Joe.  
" You would think we would have seen one by now," agreed Matt.  
" I think we'll battle one soon," said Tai.  
" How do you know?' asked Matt.  
" It's just a feeling."  
" If you haven't met up with any evil digimon yet it would make sense that we would soon.," agreed Kari.  
" True, but I'm in no hurry to meet any evil digimon," said Mimi.  
Tk said nothing. Some of the dark masters were back. He hoped Devimon wasn't one of them. If Devimon was back he would have to battle him. What if he lost Patamon again?  
Kari could tell something was on Tk's mind. " Tk, are you alright?"  
" Yeah, I'm fine," said Tk.  
If only the digi-destined knew just how soon they would meet an evil digimon.........................  
***  
Sora closed her eyes. She had just finished her watch. Her tired body welcomed sleep. She sighed and was soon asleep. She drifted into a dream.  
She and Tai were ina circlular clearing half surrounded by woods and the other half was out-lined by rocks. The air was cold, but not as if the tempature was low. Sora couldn't make sense of it. In front of them was thick, black darkness. The coldness seemed to be coming from it. It was all evil. The thing laughed an evil menacing laugh. Sora could feel the tention in the air. Biyomon and Augumon digivolved to their ultimate forms. They launched thier attacks. It laughed and said something. Whatever it was it did its attack, a black swirling beam. Tai lept in front of Sora and Augumon.  
" Noooo!!! Tai!" Tai was hit and flew backwards. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sora heard someone scream. Herself.  
Sora woke up sweating and tears streaming down her face. She was shaking and her heart was palipatating. She got up and walked over to sleeping Tai. Oh, Tai, she thought. She ruffled his hair. She gave a sigh of releif, knowing he was alright.  
I've never had a dream like that. Why did I have a nightmare about losing Tai? I wonder if I screamed out loud. I hope I didn't wake anyone.  
She walked over to a small stream to her left. She knelt by the stream and splashed cold water on her face. She found she was still shaking slightly. She could hear footsteps behind her.  
" Are you okay? I heard you scream," asked Izzy.  
" I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."  
" Do want to talk about it?"  
Sora shook her head. " Not really."  
" Sora?" said a voice.  
She turned around. It was Tai. " Hey Tai."  
" Are you alright?"  
" Yeah, did you hear me scream too?"  
" At first I thought it was part of my dream, but I wasn't sure."  
" You had a dream too?"  
" Yeah. What was your dream about?"  
" It's weird. Let's change the subject." Sora frowned.  
" Actually, I'm going back to sleep." Tai yawned.  
" Me too. Night Tai. Night Izzy."  
" Night Sora. Night Izzy."  
" Good night," said Izzy.  
Sora lay awake unable to fall sleep. She tossed and turned. The dream kept her awake. She lay on her back looking at the stars and thinking.  
Am I worried about Tai? Could that be why I had that dream? I was never worried before........Wait! Yue-hua said to watch for the adventurous one. Could she have meant Tai? Is he in danger? Is there anything I can do? What was that evil thing that attacked Tai in my dream?  
With her head full of questions, she fell asleep. Sora, though, wasn't the only one with a nightmare.  
***  
He was walking through the woods with Patamon. An evil digimon suddenly appeared. It was Devimon!  
" Patamon, digivolve!"  
" Patamon digivolve to.............Angamon!"  
A battle was started, but the dream was interupted by a flashback, a flashback that haunted him. So clearly he could see the battle from years before. He could again see Angamon sacrifice himself and he could feel the tears he had cried. The flashback ended and the dream continued.  
The firey battle raged on. Both digimon seemed deterimined not to loose. He watched in fear. Then suddenly Angamon disappeared and the digi-destined heard an evil laugh.  
Tk woke up covered in sweat, breathing hard, and old tear traces on his his cheeks even though this dream was not new to him. He had had similar ones.  
" Patamon....." He felt a sense of relief knowing Patamon was okay. But what if something did happen? Could he loose Patamon again?  
" Don't leave me Patamon," Tk whispered. He watched Patamon sleep. His chest rose and fell. Sometimes he sighed in his sleep. Tk was soon fell asleep, lulled by the sounds of Patamon's deep breathing. Tk fell into a dreamless sleep. He slept soundly. So did everyone else, except the person watching. All of them were anaware of the evil going on.  
***  
He had been watching them all day. He knew more - knew their weaknesses. He had plently of helpful imformation. The adventurous one was important to the girl with the crest of love. He wondered if she liked her dream. This will be fun, he thought. There were other relationships to toy with too. Friends he tear apart and romantic feelings he could play with. Oh, yes, lots of fun, he thought evilly. Maybe he could start with the advenurous one. He felt a sense of glee with his anticipation. That would ber soon. As soon as, they fell into his trap.  
***  
Morning light touched Sora's face throgh the leafy branches above. Patches of light made a pattern across her body. A small light wind blew gently making quiet music with the leaves and grass. Sora stirred in her sleep. The light danced as she woke up. She sat up and streched with a yawn. She sighed after looking around her and realising what a beautiful day it was. It seemed to beccon her.   
She ran through the grass and stumbled over someone who was a few feet away from where she had been sleeping. Quickly, she got up. Mimi sat up. *moan*  
" Sorry, I din't realise you were there," said Sora.  
*yawn* " It's okay. Where are you going?"  
" I was going to wake up Tai. Nice day, isn't it?"  
" Yeah," agreed Mimi, who wasn't sure exactly what she was agreeing to. She felt a little lost because she wasn't fully awake.  
Sora ran off, leaving a confused Mimi. She sat down next to Tai.  
" Oh, Tai....Look! A soccer ball! A soccer ball...don't you rember what one is?" whispered Sora.  
Tai immedently woke up. " A soccer ball? Where? Where?" he turned his head frantically from side to side looking for the soccer ball.  
" There's no soccer ball, Tai. I just wanted to wake you up and it worked."  
" It wasn't funny. Maybe I wanted to sleep more," said Tai crossly.  
" Come on, it's a beautiful day. Let's go wake the others."  
" Okay."  
***  
Tai walked ahead on the trail with Sora behind him. Patches of sunlight coming from above the trees danced. Sora smiled. They came upon a fork in the road. Kari started shivering uncontrolablely. Tai and Sora didn't even notice. They were busy deciding which way to go.  
Why am I shivering? It wasn't cold before.  
" Are you okay, Kari?" asked Tk.  
" I'm fine."  
" If you're cold you can have my hat."  
" No that's okay. Thanks anyway." Although he looks nice without his hat.  
" Let's go left," said Tai," I think the trail is shorter."  
" I don't think we should go that way," Kari said aprehencedly, but Tai didn' t hear her and was already going down the trail.  
As they started down the trail, Kari could feel fear in her heart. Her heart beat faster. The farther down the trail they went the colder it got. But, it was a deep cold that was vaguely familar. Something in Kari rembered.  
" Tai, is it cold, or is it just me?" asked Sora.  
" It's not just you. Do you think something is wrong?" said Tai.  
" I don't know." Sora could feel the coldness and fear too.  
They came to a clearing. It was half surrounded by woods and half surrounded by dark rocks. The coldness was all around them. Suddenly, Kari knew it was.......evil.  
" Ta -" she started to call, but she was interupted.  
" So you came, digi-destined. I knew you would. MUHAHAHA!!!!" said a voice.  
" Who are you? Show yourself!" said Matt as he stepped forward.  
" You sure you want to do that, Matt?" said Joe. Matt didn't answer.  
" I'm your worst nightmare! Think you're tough? Well, you're not!" A dark formless shadow appeared at the end of the clearing.  
Kari leaned on Tk, rembering darkness. She shivered. Tk put his arm around her. He could rember when Kari and Ken had a problem with darkness.  
" We should be careful. He may look weak, but he's probably not as weak as he looks," said Gatomon.  
" Yeah," said Bukumon.  
" Who thinks they beat me?" asked Melvadomon.  
" What do think, Matt?" asked Gabumon.  
Before Matt could reply, Tai stepped foreward and Sora followed.  
" We'll challenge you, " said Tai.  
" So the digi-destined of courage wants to challenge me and the digi-destined of love. Actually think you can beat me? I think not! I'll show you how powerful evil is!"  
" Somebody has a big ego," said Izzy.  
" I'll show you how powerful good is! Augumon, you better digivolve!" said Tai cofidently and defiently.  
" You too, Bioyomon!"  
" Augumon digivolve to...Metalgreymon!"  
" Biyomon digiviolve to....Garadamon!"  
" Think they can beat me?" He laughed.  
" Giga -Blaster!"  
" Wing Blade!"  
The attacks hit the evil digimon, but nothing happened. Sora gasped.  
" Are you tring to tickle me digi-destined? It will take more than that to defeat me!"  
" What is your name?" said Tai.  
" I'm Malvadomon. do you know what that means little boy?"  
" No, but I'm not a little boy!"  
" It means evil! Can you figure out the math boy?"  
" You're going to give us a math test?!"  
" I don't think he's going to give us a test, Tai," said Augumon.  
Malvodomon laughed. " Not very smart are you?"  
" I'm not stupid!" said Tai.  
" Your digimon attacked me, now it's my turn!"  
" Be careful Tai," Kari whispered.  
" Dark elements!" Out came a swirling beam of darkness, water, ice, and fire. It was aimed at Sora and Augumon. Bioyomon was off to the side, out of the way of the attack.  
On impulce, Tai jumped in front of Sora and Augumon just in time.  
" No!!!! TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sora as the beam hit him.  
Tai flew backwards and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Sora screamed and ran over to him.  
" NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Author's notes: I'm finally finished. I meant to have this posted Sunday, but my brother was on the computer all day. I'm soooooooo evil. First I kept foreshodowing right up to the battle. Then a cliffhanger! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grins* I always hated cliffhangers when there wasn't another chapter.............*grins again* I need at least five good reviews to post chapter 5. Rember! R+R!!!!!!!!!!! No Flames! If I don't like the chapter tell me, but no flames. If you don't like my spelling or punctuation you can tell me the right way, but don't harass me about it. Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Digi Mistress Sakura 


	5. Awakening

CHAPTER 5 AWAKENING  
  
Sora held Tai in her arms with tears streaming down her face.  
" Tai! Tai, please wake up!"  
" Come on, Tai, I know you can wake up," said Augumon.  
" Please Tai!" said Sora desperately.  
Tai opened his eyes and said weakly," Fight Malvadomon for me, Sora. I'll be there. Don't worry." He closed his eyes.  
" Tai, please don't go!" More tears threatened to flow. Suddenly she stood up.  
" I'll fight for Tai," she said. She glared and a look of determination came into her eyes. Kari came over to Tai and knelt next to him.  
Then Sora and Tai's digivices both floated out of their pockets and..........combined! Then Augumon and Biyomon digivolved into one digimon!  
" They DNA digivolved...." said Mimi.  
" But how......?" said Izzy.  
Augumon and Bioyomon became something close to a dragon. It looked like a Metalgreymon-sized Augumon covered with grey and blue armor. Large pink and grey wings were folded against its back.  
They all stood there for a moment in surprise looking at the new digimon before them, even Malvadomon. He hadn't expected this. He thought he could destroy them, but then they unexpectedly digivolved into whatever this new digimon was.  
"Attack!" said Sora. Melvadomon had no time to protect himself.  
"Wing-blaster!" said Bioymon and Augumon.  
Melvadomon was hit and then disappeared.  
"This isn't the last you'll see of me," he said warningly amd then was gone.  
" Now we know what one of the new evils is," said Tk grimly.  
Joe kneeled next to Tai and checked for a pulse. He looked at Sora.  
"Sora."  
"What?" asked Sora anxiously. Everyone looked at Joe.  
"He's alive. He still has a pulse."  
"That's good,"said Izzy. Sora was overjoyed and her eyes lit up. She sat down and held Tai in her arms.  
"Thank you for saving me," she whispered.  
"Why don't we leave them alone for a few minutes?" said Mimi and they walked away.  
"Kari, did you know about Malvadomon?" asked Tk curiously.  
"I could feel there was something evil. I said we shouldn't go that way, but no one heard me."  
"It's too bad we didn't hear you. If we had, this wouldn't have happened,"said Matt.  
"Well, we would have had to meet him eventually," said Joe truthfully.  
"If we had met him later, maybe not just Tai would have been injured," said Izzy.  
"That's true, but I wonder why they DNA digivolved?" said Mimi.  
"None of us really does,"said Izzy.  
But, Izzy was wrong. Augumon and Bioyomon knew. If it had been another situation it would have been different. They might not have DNA digivolved. All the digimon knew this and looked at each other knowingly.  
Sora held limp Tai in her arms. Tears slid out of her eyes and found their way down her face. Anger and determination had been replaced by tears. She picked up Tai's hand in hers. It was cold like ice. Carefully, she layed him on the ground and got a sweatshirt. Gently, she put it on Tai. She leaned over a little and rested her head on Tai. Rocking slightly, she held him as tears seeped into his hair.  
"Oh, Tai," she murmered,"don't leave me. Please live. I-I," Sora's voice broke and she stopped speaking.  
The rest of the digi-dstined came back. Sora stopped crying and wiped tears off her face.   
"As they came closer, Sora called,"Joe! Come here!" Everyone ran over, worried something had happened to Tai.   
"He's like ice. His body tempature must be down."  
"What should we do? I already put his sweatshort on."  
"I'll light a fire," offered Augumon. Joe nodded.  
" Kari, get more of Tai's clothes."   
"Ok," said Kari and quickly go the clothes.  
Everyone ate dinner silently. Sora didn't eat much and what she did eat she ate absent mindedly.  
"Sora,"said Joe,"you should eat more. Not eating won't help Tai."  
"I know. I'm not hungry," said Sora stubbornly. Joe shook his head.  
"Sora, why don't I stay up and watch Tai? You can go to sleep," said Joe.  
"No, Joe, I'll watch him,"said Sora just as stubbornly as before.   
Joe nodded and everyone went to bed.  
"Take care of Tai,"said Kari.  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"Thanks."  
Sora slowly rocked Tai. Oh, Tai. You have no idea how much you mean to me. If I could go back in time I would save you. Tai, I didn't watch over the adventurous one. I failed you, Tai. I'm sorry.  
"Tai, please wake up. Wake up, Tai!" Sora shook Tai in an attemp to wake him. She stopped and carefully straitened Tai's clothes. As the night wore on, her head would droop and she would jerk awake.  
Sora opened her eyes. I must have fallen asleep. She looked around her. Tai stirred. He opened his eyes.  
"Tai,"she said happily.  
He smiled sleepily and said,"You're welcome." He fell back to sleep. Sora smiled, and soon, she too fell asleep. She slept with a smile on her face, glad Tai was fine.  
***  
"Sora! Wake up!" said Bioyomon.  
"Good Morning," said Sora as she opened her eyes.  
"How's Tai?"asked Kari.  
"I think he's going to be fine. He woke up last night."  
"That's great!" said Joe.  
Tai opened his eyes, which felt as heavy as stones.   
"Hey," he said weakly with a smile.  
"How ya' feeling, Tai?" asked Augumon.  
"A little tired, that's all."  
"We're glad your okay. We were worried," said Izzy.  
Sora reached into her pocket and gasped.  
"Sora, what is it?" asked Tai worridly.  
"Look at uor digivices! The combined during the battle, but the still haven't seperated. It's weird!" Sora handed Tai the didgivice.  
"That is weird. Izzy, do you know anything about this?" Tai handed him the digivice.  
"I've never seen anything like it! Remember those things that were like your crests? Look! They combined too!"  
"I think you're right Izzy." said Tai in amazement.  
"Do you think their digivices combining had anything to do with them DNA digivolving?" asked Mimi.  
"I thought so before...but now...I'm not so sure," aswered Izzy.  
"Wait a minute! They DNA digivolved!?" exclaimed a surprised Tai.  
"That's right!" said Sora.  
"That must have been so cool..."  
"Not that this isn't intersting, but don't you think we should be leaving now?" said Joe.  
"Yeah, we should get going," said Mimi.  
"What about Tai?" asked Matt.  
"I'm going to carry him," explained Sora. Then she knelt down and Tai climbed on to her back. Matt helped her up and they were on their way.  
They climbed up a steep treacherous mountian, climbing higher and higher. Sora climbed with Tai on her back, straining against his weight. Mostly Tai slept.  
"Sora, let me walk. I'm fine. At least have someones else carry me."  
"I can carry you," she said stubbornly.  
As they climbed the mountain, they all felt they were nearing one of their destinations....   
  
Author's note: Iknow. It's a short chapter. Sorry it took me so long and that it's short. Read and rewiew no da! Please review every chapter. I like to know what changes I should or shouldn't make even if I've already written the next chapter. I hope u like this chapter! K, ja ne no da!  
-Digi Mistress Sakura  
  
p.s. The next chapter might be under a different name. I'll probably use the name Sakura Sachiko or Sakura Aneko. For those who don't know, Sakura means cherry blossom(those are my favorite flowers), Sachiko means happy child, and Aneko means older sister. I'm the oldest, so I thought Aneko fit, but so does Sachiko because I tend to be happy all the time. I can always find something to make me happy(most of the time anyway.) Tell me which one u like better no da! k, ja ne for real now no da! 


	6. Fight Within

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters, except Yue-hua because I created her. I forgot to write a disclaimer last time. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 6: Fight Within  
  
The had walking for miles and hours, truging through the snow. Going up the mountain led to a snowy part of the digital world. They were all exausted, especially Sora, and freezing too. They walked through the snow blindly as the wind flung it bitterly into their faces. They couldn't find any good place for shelter.  
"Do you hear that?" asked Izzy.  
"I don't hear anything," whined Mimi.  
"It sounds like someone crying! Come on, let's go find who ever it is!" said Joe.  
They walked faster and listened harder trying to find whoever it is. The could hear the person as they got closer, but the sound was lost quickly in the wind. Finally, Joe could make out the figure of a familar looking out line of a girl huddling in the snow.  
"I think I see her! It looks like Yue-hua! Hurry!" said Joe.  
"Yue-hua, are you all right?" Joe asked in a conserned way.  
"Look at Getsurinmon......" Yue lifted up her tear stained to look at Joe.  
"What happened?"  
"We had just finished a battle with a digimon and she was very weak. Then a digimon came out of nowhere and ruthlessly attacked us."  
"What digimon was it?"  
"Devimon."  
Tk's eyes went wide with horror. Devimon....he's back again. Patamon.....don't leave me!  
"Come on Yue-hua, let's find some shelter."  
A few minutes later they finally found a dark, snug, dry cave. They all went in and sat down. Sora genly layed Tai on the ground.  
"If only we had some wood..." said Izzy.  
"Actually, we do," announced Kari and Tk with wide grins on their faces.  
"How?" said Mimi.  
"Kari and I thought that once we found some shelter we would need some wood. So we figured since we were already outside we could look for firewood."  
"That's great!" said Augumon and lit the pile of wood.  
"What happened to Tai?" asked Yue-hua.  
"We were attacked be a new evil digimon-Malavadomon. He aimed an attack and Augumon and me. Tai jumped in front of us," said Sora.  
"Tai are you okay?" asked Yue-hua.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine."  
"We might as well go to sleep," said Joe.  
"There's nothing else we can do. It looks like Mimi is already asleep," said Izzy glancing at Mimi.  
Sora carefully cover Tai with a blanket and moved him closer to the fire. Sora went to sleep near him. Joe bandged Getsurinmon and handed her to Yue-hua. They soon fell asleep-except Tk.  
Tk's eyes again went wide with horror as he remembered when Patamon digivolved to Angamon and sacrificed himself.  
"No....no.....Patamon....Don't leave!"  
What am I going to do? Patamon, I don't want you to leave. I don't know what I'd if I lost you again. I don't want to fight Devimon, but I don't someone else lose their digimon. What should I do? I can't loose you again.  
***  
Melvadomon smiled evilly. His plan was working. Bringing back Devimon had been a great idea. Maybe the digi-destined wouldn't even fight! It would be so much easier to destroy them if the didn't fight. That digimon, Getsurinmon! She was so weak! Devimon could have finished her off, but it wasn't part of the plan. Too bad........Well, it will all be over soon...  
***   
Tk tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. All he could think about was that Devimon was back. He look over and saw Patamon sleeping peacefully next to him. Finally, a few hours before morning, Tk fell asleep.  
"Tk. Tk, wake up." someone said gently as the tried to lightly shake him awake.  
"mmm............what?" moaned Tk.  
"It's time to wake up sleepyhead," said Kari.  
"That's right!" said Gatomon.  
Tk sat up. "Good morning."  
"Morning," said Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon.  
"Are you okay?" asked Kari,"You slept so late."  
"I'm fine," said Tk while smiling.  
"Tk, if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm right here," offered Kari.  
Tk nodded.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty! You slept even later than I did!" said Tai teasingly.  
"Hey, it's not like I slep a hunndred years."  
"Can you be sure of that?" asked Matt.  
"You guys would have died waiting for me. You don't even look that old."  
"It just so happens I have maintained my youthful beauty," said Tai.  
"I agree. You don't look a day over thirty," said Sora with a smile.  
"Defiately," said Matt.   
"Hey! Why is everyone picking on me!? I didn't do anything and I'm NOT thirty!"  
"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with being thirty," said Yue-hua teasingly.  
"mmmmm......Never mind," moaned Tai exasperated.  
Sora walked over to the small mouth of the cave and carefully peered out.  
"It doesn't look like it's going to stop snowing. It's a blizzard out there!"  
"I guess we'll have to stay here," said Izzy.  
For them rest of the day everyone was mostly bored. Everyone except Sora and Tk.  
Tai, I'm so sorry this happened. I don't want you to sacrifice yorself for my sake. I was supposed to protect you. "Sora, watch over the adventuruos one." Tai, you're the adventurous one and I didn't protect you. I feel like I failed you. Maybe it's stupid to think this way, but I want to protect you. I'll always be there.  
"sora are you okay?" asked Tai.  
"I'm fine," said Sora with a fake smile.  
"If you're thinking about about what happened with Malvadomon, it's okay."  
"But I'm supposed to protect you! You're the adventurous one! I FAILED!"  
"I couldn't let anything happen to you. There wasn't anything you could do. Maybe we're supposed to protect each other. There must be a reason our digi-vices combined."  
"Maybe you're right. I feel stupid now."  
"Don't. I probably would have felt the same way."  
"Tai is right, Sora. I'm sorry if what I said made you feel that way," said Yue-hua regretfully and kindly.  
"No, it was your fault. Don't won't worry about it," said Sora with a smile. Sora felt a lot better and she and Tai began talking with Matt after Yue-hua left.  
***  
Patamon......I don't want to loose you. I can't go through that again. I'm so afraid of loosing you. Am I supposed to feel this way? I don't want to fight, but I can't let everyone down. I can't have you sacrifice yourself again. I guess I know you'd come back, but I'm still scared anyway. What should I do? I want to do the right thing, but what is the right thing? Does it always hurt like this?  
"Tk," someone said gently."  
"What is it, Kari?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"If you're worried about Patamon, it's all right. I'm here. Maybe you won't even have to fight. It tured out all right last time he came back."  
"I know, but it still scares me."  
"It's okay."  
"I'd never leave you Tk!" said Patamon reasuringly.  
Tk smiled, but he still had to wonder what would happen.  
  
Will Tk fight Devimon? Find out next time on Digimon:DIGITAL MONSTERS!  
  
Author's notes: Sorry, I just had to do that! It's kinda fun. Yes, I have problems. (Then why are you reading my fic? You must be crazy too.) What did you think? I know it wasn't very good, but review any way. I can't write very well.(It's a wonder that I get any reviews besides T's, P's and Unknown.) Thanks all of you who actually take the time to read my poinless fics. Yes, I'll stoping bashing myself. My computer is evil. The disk wouldn't save this chapter and ther was 622.9 kb left! EVIL!!!!!!!!!! So I had to write it all over again. ::sigh:: Now it's not the same. Anyway if you want to read some good fics read Cala's, Hoshi Musouka, and Silver Thorn's no da. (the first two are the same person, just different names.) Hoshi and Silver Thorn are P and T no da.  
-Sakura Sachiko   
p.s. I love writing my new name! Next time I'll talk about Spanish names and words in anime. ja ne and read and review no da! Arigato! 


End file.
